


Insubordinate Evasions

by Snow_drop_leaves137



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_drop_leaves137/pseuds/Snow_drop_leaves137
Summary: You always challenged him in your fleeting ways, acting borderline insubordinate but never quite crossing that line.How far can you push him?
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	Insubordinate Evasions

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine's got me picking up writing again. Hope it's mildly enjoyable. 
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own anything in regards to Attack on Titan.

You catch him staring again. 

He averts his eyes so quickly, you almost doubt yourself.

Leaning over your dinner tray, you make sure to giggle a little more loudly at your teammate since you knew your voice would carry more in the nearly empty mess hall. 

The top two buttons on your shirt are open, exposing your clavicle. Although you’re technically still on duty, you doubt anyone was going to enforce the dress code so closely at this hour.

Your comrades at the table don’t say anything about your lax composure. Your entire team knew what you were doing and didn’t dare mess with whatever dynamic you and your corporal had. The last time any of them acknowledged it, they were assigned double cleaning duties.

But not you. You were rarely disciplined quite as harshly.

“I swear, F/N you’re definitely Captain Levi’s favorite, why else aren’t you joining us in misery after this,” your teammate complains, rubbing his neck to alleviate the pain from crouching over all evening scrubbing dishes. He grimaces thinking about the deep, kitchen cleaning that was in store after this meal.

You smile as you reach over to take a bite out of his half-eaten bread. 

“I didn’t study my ass off to learn our military bureaucracy for shits and giggles. Not my fault you haven’t figured out how to crack the system.”

“More like cheat the system,” your female comrade huffs.

“Tsk. Jealousy only makes me stronger my love,” you tease, rubbing your pointer finger into the girl’s left cheek before she swats your invading hand away. 

It was only somewhat true. Your impeccable attention to detail and in-depth understanding of the system has helped your higher military officials sort through months of backlogged records in just under a month. You have assisted Levi in streamlining several paperwork processes, ignoring years of outdated procedures. Having a pair of fresh eyes and a new perspective made such a tangible difference.

Even if Levi has yet to explicitly state it, you know he’s grateful for lifting his burden.

Speaking of which, you hear your superior rise from his seat and walk your way. 

He has a light scowl on his face. 

Maybe his displeasure is from the remnants of your defiance on the battlefield earlier after he warned you against maneuvering so recklessly. Yet, you still succeeded in slicing through all your targets, beating your time expectations by a long shot.

His eyes had burned through yours after you landed. You smiled triumphantly at yourself while adjusting your gear. You breathed a sigh of relief when you saw that the hooks still detach smoothly. He chewed you out. 

“ L/N, you’re gonna get yourself and your teammates killed if you pull that shit again,” he spat.

Your smile faltered just a fraction. You calmly replied, “Captain, it was calculated and the results speak for themselves.”

His eyes narrowed. “ You’re only able to pull it off right now because of the controlled environment. Don’t rely on such an irresponsible method. ”

His intimidating aura screams for you to back down. 

None of the other witnesses around you dare to interfere. The tension stuns them into silence. 

“Then I won’t do it if the opportunity isn’t there,” you responded, a little too confidently for his liking.

His grey orbs drilled into your challenging ones, refusing to retract your decision.

An agonizing moment passed, before he broke your determined gaze.

“You better execute that perfectly outside the walls.”

.  
.  
.

“Brat, let’s go,” Levi’s voice breaks your musing. 

You turn and nod at his request.

You stand up, gather your dishes, and bid your teammates farewell. 

“Don’t use up all your fun tonight, save some for me next time,” you sing and they groan thinking about the extra work they have to do with your absence.

He leads you silently down the deserted hall into his office. You’ve spent nearly every late night this last month in this familiar space. You inhale the familiar scent of aged oak mingled with lingering touches of lavender. You knew the faint floral fragrance was from his favorite cleaning agent. 

You settle into your usual spot on the floor near the far corner, happy to note that only four boxes remain. You couldn’t believe you were almost caught up!

“Don’t slack off just because it’s your final day,” Levi orders sliding into his chair behind his desk.

“If I do, am I allowed to come back tomorrow?”

He glares.

“What? You don’t appreciate our quality time, brooding together?” you smirk.

Your work was extremely tedious and required a lot of attention. Levi’s paperwork did not seem much better. It was rare for the two of you to have conversations during these late nights.

“Just don’t fuck up, F/N .”

.  
.  
.

As your nimble fingers fly across folders, pulling important papers into a folder, you reflect on your prior encounters with Levi. 

You’re not sure when exactly, but at some point Levi began to tolerate your antics.

During your time as a cadet-in-training, you made a name for yourself for sprinkling in light-hearted jokes throughout sessions. You loved teasing your comrades and making them smile despite the somber life you had dedicated yourselves to.

The first time you dropped a near insubordinate joke around Levi, he made you mop the stable floors for a week by yourself. Your back ached for days.

But then you realized something.

Once it was clear how adept your skills in ODM maneuvering were along with your vast tactical knowledge, he would give you weird compliments in the form of near insults and shit jokes.

His humor was so dark and vulgar at times.

You loved it. 

His attention fueled you to continue pushing his buttons lightly.

So you slowly began baiting him

You started with light remarks about his height and how he fell into your blind spot. One extra inch of height did insurmountable damage to your ego around Levi. They evolved into playful banter, with you edging him on during combat training. He would bite back with threats of feeding you to the titans. 

You were meticulously sure that you never crossed a line though. After all, he is still your captain. And you couldn’t afford to live your career known as the moron who crossed Humanity’s Strongest.

You thought you almost blew it when you purposely wiped a line of dust on his shoulder right after you all cleaned your hideout cabin spotless.

He was livid and colorfully threatened to shove you into horse manure as you gleefully dashed away. 

But he never followed through on that threat. 

.  
.  
.

You rub your eyes a few hours later, nearing the end of the final box. 

Your eyebrows knit together, a little disappointed that this time with Levi was coming to an end. You wouldn’t say this has brought the two of you any closer together, but it was still nice to spend time with the enigmatic man. 

You stand up to stretch and straighten your boxes, intending to leave them where they currently sit. 

“This is the last of the records, sir. The documents you need are in the small folder on top,” you report proudly, tapping the summit of the pile. 

“Bring them here,” he says without looking up from his writing.

You look a little confused.

Why? He’s never asked to bring these papers to his desk before.

Besides, they’re just going to have to go back to the top of the pile you just finished sorting.

A small flutter ripples through your body. 

You saunter up to his desk with the folder and place it on the upper left-hand corner.

“Dismissed.”

You frown. Not that you doubted your confidence in your abilities, but you figured he would at least acknowledge all the late hours you had diligently put in.

“I don’t even get a thank you, Captain Levi?” you pout.

He stops writing to look at you and rolls his eyes.

“ What am I, your parent? I don’t need to thank you for completing your assignments, Cadet.”

You stare at his tired grey eyes, contemplating your next actions. He stares right back, facial expressions unreadable.

A small grin tugs at the corner of your face. 

Within seconds, you trespass past his desk and glide right up to the older male. 

His eyes follow you, without breaking contact.

Almost daring you to continue.

You reach down to gingerly place one hand on his arm rest and another on his face. He tenses but doesn’t push you away.

You dip your head and fully capture his lips, pressing softly into his mouth. So warm. Your heart pounds in your ears and you feel your entire body flush from the contact.

His momentary hesitation felt like hours before he slowly moved his lips against your own.

He tasted bitter, likely from the traces of tea. 

Yet so intoxicating. His musk surrounds your entire senses, overwhelming your racing thoughts. 

He raises one hand to guide his way through your near open shoulders before settling behind the back of your neck. He presses you even more into his lips and you hum in pleasure as he moves them expertly against your own.

Just as you feel him shift to rise from his seat, you pull away. 

Pausing to catch your breath, you stare at his briefly alarmed face. 

“I’ll take that in lieu of gratitude,” you say softly, wiping the sliver of excess saliva off your mouth with the back of your hand before pulling away. 

He frowns at the sudden loss of contact. 

Your actions were beyond inappropriate by Survey Corps guidelines and would demand disciplinary action.

Levi doesn’t say anything as he watches you make your way towards the door. 

You both knew he was going to let you get away with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
